


Clouds

by mysticdazai



Series: MM Short Stories [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route, Angst, Canon Death, F/M, Grieving, Jumin Han is a precious soul, V Route, V didn’t deserve it, protect Jumin, route combination, secret end spoilers, song-inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticdazai/pseuds/mysticdazai
Summary: It’s been months, five months to be exact, since the incident and she had yet to visit him.The clouds above are her witness.
Relationships: Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: MM Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964821
Kudos: 11





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song Clouds by Before You Exit.
> 
> The song always gets me in my feels and I just had to write this.

She steps out of the cab and puts the umbrella up, shutting the door besides her. The clouds cry for her, watching her finally visit him. It’s been months, five months to be exact, since the incident and she had yet to visit.

Her shaky hand smooths out the skirt of her dress as she looks ahead of her. The path that would carry her towards him laid gloomily in front of her. But it called her, urging her forwards. It was time, she had waited long enough.

Her feet move before she is ready, her mind a haze of emotions as she hesitantly walks towards him. She swears she could see his outline, his smiling face telling her it’s okay. But she couldn’t. He wasn’t really there.

Soon she arrives, her hand tracing the thick stone in admiration. “They told me you were in the most beautiful spot in this dreadful place…” her words were shaky whispers, as her eyes trailed over his name.

_Jihyun ‘V’ Kim_

The tears fill her eyes which she doesn’t bother to bite back, a sob escaping her lips. “I’m so sorry.” She tightens her grip on the umbrella in her hand as she voices her apology. “I took too long to come here... I should have been here for your burial… I should have come to the funeral. But I was weak… I couldn’t watch them bury you.”

“You were too young, V. You had so much time left…” the clouds clap above her, causing her to flinch and look up. “I know you’re up there now, V… Jihyun. Up in the clouds… but I’m selfish, I want you back here, with me. With your family, the RFA… with all of us. It’s not fair. It shouldn’t have been you. There were so many other people in that room that deserved it, but not you.”

The screams of _that woman_ still haunt MC, every time she closes her eyes. The gunshot rings through her mind when she allows herself to lose focus. His pale, tear-stained face looking up at _that woman_ , the one who caused him all of his pain, the picture appearing in her nightmares. And the man behind the gun… she sees him everyday, in the hospital… alive and V… is not.

“V… I just… _please just tell me your alright… are you well up in the sky? Laughing, smiling, looking down_ … one day I’ll join you in the clouds… but for now, all I need is a sign…” the sky bursts with light, a loud clap following afterwards.

“Please… V. I know I should have tried harder to get away from Vanderwood to say goodbye. I should have come to the funeral… I should have done everything different! I could have talked Saeran down and if not I should have been shot! Not you!” Her voice rose to a scream as she became desperate, the hot tears trailed down her face.

“Please! Tell me I was wrong and that I should have tried harder! That I shouldn’t have stood back in watched! That would be better than the silence I experience without the screaming ringing through my mind.” Her sobs grew louder.

A hand placed on her shoulder “MC…” her eyes met grey ones, flowers grasped in the man’s other hand. “You’re getting all wet. let us go and let him rest…” he placed the flowers down, placing his hand on the headstone briefly before turning to the desperate girl.

“I just need a sign, Jumin… something from him to tell me that he is okay with this… that he’s okay up there…” MC took the hand he held out to her, standing back up and looking up at him. “And he will give you one when he is ready, for now, take me being here to take you home as a sign. A sign that we must grieve and heal together.”

Jumin paused, looking down and in a moment of vulnerability, he continued. “I cannot do this alone, MC and it appears that you can’t either. Jihyun… he would want us to heal, to rely on each other until we get better. So, let us not disappoint him. We will await further signs. I know he will be happy up there... Now, he can really watch us all and see us grow.”

She sniffled, wiping the final tears that fell, nodding her head. “You’re right… he will not want us to grieve over him for too long… he was not that sort of man from what I heard him say to _her_ that day.” She paused and met Jumin’s eyes again. “I hope he knows though, you all included. That I will not forgive Saeran nor Rika for what they did. I can’t bring myself to do it no matter how much they mean to you all. That is a decision I will live with the consequences of, even if it kills me.” He nodded his head. “I understand, MC. Now, let’s go home and leave V to rest.”

She took his hand properly as the two departed from the grave. And somewhere, a blue-haired man smiles down on them, a sense of pride swelling in his chest. **He loved them so much.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> I hope it wasn’t too sad-


End file.
